Far From Where She Belongs
by Chaimera
Summary: Hmmm...how to describe this fic...I dont know. Read it! Review it! Rating for language.


**Disclaimer: I own not the Labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth or the lyrics of "A Letter To Hermione." By David Bowie which can be found on the Space Oddity album. The people who own them own them, not me.**

**Ahh yes, welcome to my Labyrinth fan fic back-catalogue. I have about four short story's that were written before 'Vacation'. This is one of them. This is a rather cliché story and I am sure you will be able to see where it is going from the start. This type of Labyrinth story has been done many times but I hope I have written an enjoyable addition to the genre. Please read on...**

Far From Where She Belongs.

By Chaimera.

Sarah William's was in hell.

The tears streamed down her face as she received another blow that forced her to the ground, but she refused to scream.

Alan had never been perfect. She had known that when he had asked her out and she had accepted. But she had never imagined he would hurt her.

Not physically anyway.

The beatings came nightly now. Occasionally rape. Even that had become more frequent. He was drunk most of the time when she saw him.

Sarah was working in a bookstore across town and spent most of her days there. He had forced her out of collage and night school was out of the question. She knew she couldn't run. He would find her and kill her, or worse.

He bent down and grabbed her head. She cringed at the acrid smell of alcohol on her breath. "Nobody loves you bitch and you are mine. If I killed you, nobody would even notice." He chuckled to himself and trudged up the staircase, leaving Sarah on the floor.

When Sarah awoke it was about five am. She groaned in pain as she removed herself from the floor. Her body was stiff and sore. She glanced in the mirror and flinched. Her hair was ragged, her face thin and pale. She had lost a lot of weight in the last year and a half. She gingerly touched the bruise that was blossoming around her eye and upper cheekbone. She had a small gash on her cheek. She sighed.

How did this happen? She was only twenty-four. She wasn't married to him. Why couldn't she get away? She laughed bitterly to herself. Because she was a coward. He had broken something in her. Her passion for life had fizzled out when he had gotten his claws into her. She gave another grim smile to her reflection. She had been free falling ever since she was fifteen. Ever since...

Sarah quietly made her way out onto the porch and sat down. She lit a cigarette as a large snowy owl circled the house and alighted on a branch that looked down on her. Fixing its large eyes on Sarah the owl cocked its head.

She smiled up at it. "Don't look at me that way. I know it's a dirty habit." She shook her head at her own childishness. The owl had been the area for as long as she'd been there but she liked to pretend it was him. That he was watching over her and that he'd come for her, eventually. She loved him. She knew that now, but it was too late.

Silent tears began to slip down her cheeks. She looked up at the owl that had never shown any signs of being anything but an owl.

"I really fucked up didn't I?"

Her heart constricted as the owl took flight and moved out of sight and she thought of what awaited her inside. Looking up at the sliver of moon that shone through the clouds she let a word fall from her lips without really thinking.

"Jareth." She moved inside silently.

Sarah was glad it was a sunny day, allowing her to wear over sized sunglasses to hide her injury's. She snorted at her reflection.

_Oh lord, I'm a walking movie cliché._

She thought humourlessly. _Classic beaten wife syndrome, except without the wife_ _part_.

It was her lunch break as she sat on the park bench near the bookstore. It was her favourite spot as it reminded her of her park back home. It even had a small river running through it, complete with bridge. She could escape here, thinking of the places and people that she loved. Thing's long lost to her. She smiled sadly, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the soft heat of the sun on her face. There was a slight breeze that caused her long hair to shift slightly around her. She felt the bench lower slightly with the weight of another person but she kept her eyes shut. A strange feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it.

"Sarah."

Her eyes hot open but she didn't dare look at who had spoken her name. She had longed to hear that voice for nine years and now that he might be here she couldn't look at him for fear that this was just a dream. Shattered as easily as she had the last one.

A gloved hand gently took her face and turned it towards him. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as her eyes fell on the Goblin King. The man she loved and lost. Nobody around them seemed to notice the fact that an immortal king from another world was sitting on a park bench with a battered woman who was making a face like a fish. Sarah was on the verge of tears when she spoke.

"Are you really here? Or have I finally gone insane?"

He smiled slightly. "Your not crazy. I am here."

He gently removed Sarah's glassed and his mismatched eyes flashed in anger, but his voice was soft as he spoke.

"Why do you let him do this to you?"

She shrugged. "Why didn't you come?"

He shook his head sadly though his eyes still held a raging fire. "Why didn't you call me?" He answered her question with his own.

She blanched. "I didn't think you...I thought you..." She looked down at her hands, which were cradled, in her lap. He took her hands in his as he spoke. "You didn't think I loved you? That I hated you? I admit, I was...angry...after you rejected me and defeated the Labyrinth, but now I understand you did what you did for your brother. I still love you Sarah. I always have."

She broke down as she listened to him speak. He gathered her into his arms and placed a kiss on her head. He looked down and saw fingerprints bruised into her skin. Her wrists bore rope burns and various other marks of abuse. His anger boiled up again. He pulled back and looked intently at her face.

"Why do you let him do this?" He repeated, his voice low.

She let out a noise that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh. It was a sad sound and it wounded Jareth to hear it come from her.

"I don't know. I scared I guess." She looked up at him and saw the love and concern in his eyes.

"If I run, he'll find me. I know what's happened to me."

Sarah threw herself back into Jareth's arms and his arms closed around her in a comforting embrace.

This was his fault and he was disgusted with himself. He had been angry and bitter. Too proud too see what keeping her away from the Underground would do to her. But he had kept her away, too long. Blinded by rage, he had not kept a close eye on her, and she had fallen in to the hand s of this monster. He stroked her hair softly as his thoughts continued this dark vein.

She had never realised during her short trip through the Labyrinth, that every friend she made, every stone she touched, she formed a bond with the Underground. Many others had traversed the Labyrinth and never even touched on a connection as strong as hers. He knew the cause even if he did not acknowledge it at the time. It was the love that they shared. No matter how oblivious they both were to the strength of their emotions, the Underground could not be fooled. It magik was older than time and wiser than any king. Sarah belonged in the Underground and had done since she was fifteen, and she belonged with him. He was sure of it. Kept so long from where she belonged had weakened Sarah's spirit.

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm so sorry. Come home with me. Back where you belong. Be my Queen. I love you."

Sarah realised how hard it probably was for Jareth to say all of those things in one go. She sobbed in relief and kissed him passionately. "I would love that. And I love you."

Jareth's heart soared at the words that left her lips but he frowned as she got up.

"Where are you going?"

She smiled at his concern. "I'm going to tell my boss I quit, then I'm going back to the house to pick up one or two things before I go home." She had a sparkle in her eyes that had been absent for too long. She kissed him again. "Don't worry. Alan's not home during the day. I'll call when I'm ready."

He stood up and pulled her too him. "Be careful." And he kissed her.

She rested her head on his chest. "You know, if we keep up like this, I'm never going to get anywhere."

He grinned down at her devilishly. "Yes, well that was the plan." She slapped him playfully as she extracted herself from his arms. His old Sarah was resurfacing.

"Ok, I'm going. I'll call in an hour or so." She kissed him again quickly and then headed off down the path.

They both smiled to themselves. This was turning our to be an extraordinarily good afternoon (Sarah felt 'extraordinarily good day' was pushing it).

Sarah marvelled at how elated she felt as she strolled down the street. It felt like a part of her had been returned. The part the she thought Alan had beat out of her for good. She walked into the back office of the bookstore and looked at the owner.

Edwina Nooke was a small woman with long grey hair that was always pulled into a ponytail and was never without a few pencils and pens sticking through it. Sarah was convinced that she had seen a toothbrush in there at one point. She dressed like a new age hippie and smoked about forty a day. In fact it was from Edwina that Sarah had picked up the habit. When asked why she kept up such an unhealthy habit she simply smiled. "Hunny, I'm sixty eight with no husband and not enough money to get the good stuff from the streets. Where else am I going to get my kicks? Besides scotch." Despite being sixty-eight Edwina acted about twenty.

Edwina looked up from the paper work she had been doodling on and smiled at her favourite employee.

"Edwina, Id just like to say I eloping with my true love today and won't be coming back to work. He's rather rich so don't worry about my last pay check. Thanks for everything."

The old woman gazed at her over the desk. "Is he cute?"

Sarah smiled. "Gorgeous."

"Well good. That Alan was an asshole. Well...off you go. Good luck."

Sarah smiled again a took off.

The house was silent as she entered, listening intently for signs of life. When she found none she rushed up the stairs and grabbed a small bag. She threw in a few pictures of her family, some comfortable clothes and a small red book which she had managed to hide from Alan. He had burnt nearly all her other books.

Just as she was closing the bag a hand grabbed her hair and she let out a shriek. She was yanked back and thrown across the room.

"Going to leave me, huh bitch? After you little rendezvous with blondie in the park."

The blood drained from Sarah's face. He'd been watching her.

Suddenly he was on top of her, hitting her mercilessly. She could taste the metallic hint of blood in her mouth.

"I wish the Gob...uff." She attempted to call Jareth but another blow knocked the wind form her. Alan grinned down wickedly at her and began to fumble with his belt. She thrashed about underneath him. "No! JARETH!!"

"Jareth? Is that his name? Well there's no use screaming for him. He wont hear you and he wont come. Do you think anyone could love a filthy thing like you? No one!!"

"I fear you are wrong on all those points."

Sarah nearly sobbed with relief as Alan turned on the Goblin King.

"What the fuck? Hoe the hell did you get in here you freak?"

"Such language. I'm afraid that is a question you could not even begin to comprehend the answer too."

Sarah began to inch away form Alan but he grabbed her hair and dragged her back. "Your not going anywhere bitch."

Sarah whimpered in pain an Jareth growled. "Let her go."

"She's mine you fuck!"

"She belongs to no one."

Alan wore a sick grin. "Possession is nine tenths of the law."

Jareth smiled back chillingly, causing Sarah to shudder. "Luckily, I am not bound to your laws."

In a flash Jareth was beside Alan gripping his neck. Alan let go of Sarah and she jumped off the bed, running for the door. Alan swung his free hand at Jareth but he missed.

It was over quickly. The window shattered as Alan sailed out of it and hit the ground, his body still and lifeless.

The only sound in the room was Sarah's quiet sobs and Jareth's breathing. He looked over to where she stood, bracing herself against the door frame. He went to her and she buried her face in his chest as he sung softy to her

"_The hand that writes this letter _

_Sweeps the pillow clean._

_So rest you head and read a treasured dream_

_I care for no one else but you_

_I'd tear my soul to cease the pain_

_I think maybe you feel the same,_

_What can we do?"_

She looked up at him when her tears had finally stopped and kissed him. She murmured softly against his lips.

"Take me home."

Fini.

**I LOOOOOOOVE DAVID BOWIE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pheww, glad I got that out of the way. Yes the song came from way back in his folky stage when he hadn't even touched eyeliner. Still love him though.**

**Well, what are you waiting for? Review dag nammit.**

**Slán Lads.**


End file.
